Bailey Dirks
Bailey Dirks is one of the main characters from Cleats. Biography Bailey is the least athletic member of the group who often attracts misfortune to himself. He doesn’t really like soccer and often tries to find excuses to get out of doing it. As a result, his father often tries to get him to toughen up, despite knowing nothing about soccer. He is only on the team because his folks thought it’d be good for his self esteem. His best friend is Dawn from the Panthers. Appearance Bailey is a cute 10-year-old boy with brown hair. Sometimes in certain prints, his hair is colored as orange or blonde. Sometimes, he is seen wearing a hazmat suit to protect himself from germs. Personality Bailey is very cute and sweet, but also cowardly, cautious, worrisome, timid and a nervous wreck. He has a ton of fears and often tries to get out of doing something that might get him hurt. He looks up to and acts as an adorable baby brother to Jack, Mondo, Abby and Peri. He also is shown to have a crush on Dawn and vice versa. Bailey is also naive, since he doesn't seem to question a lot of things, even when they are in plain sight. He doesn’t seem to have the best strategies when it comes to participating in sports. Relationships Jack and Mondo Bailey looks up to Jack and Mondo like big brothers. They often invite him to play some sports and games with them, though Bailey is reluctant to do so and tries to ask them if there are any rules that don’t involve physical contact. Jack and Mondo get annoyed with Bailey’s constant whining and cowardice, so they often wonder why they even bother including him their games. Abby and Peri Much like how Bailey looks up to Jack and Mondo like brothers, he also looks up to Abby and Peri like big sisters. However, unlike the boys, the girls are more patient with Bailey and actually seem to adore him. The girls are very motherly and affectionate towards him and aren’t afraid to show it, usually by protecting him from bullies, hugging him, babysitting him or covering his face with kisses. Bailey returns the affection as well, usually by complementing them or kissing them on the lips. Dee and Jerome Bailey, Dee, and Jerome hang out a lot, they seem to be good friends. One time, Bailey reluctantly took over as the goalie and unknowingly blocked a ball with his butt. Bailey and Jerome also went to soccer camp together, but while Bailey liked the camp, Jerome didn't because it had nothing to do with soccer. Dawn Pruitt Dawn and Bailey are best friends. They both are shy, timid, and easily frightened, although Dawn is a bit more brave and extroverted than Bailey. They are both shown to not-so secretly like each other. Edith Tippet Bailey and Edith have a pretty decent relationship. Much like how Edith does with everyone else, she gets annoyed with Bailey being such a cowardly nervous wreck. However, she is able to take advantage of Bailey’s naivety whenever he is feeling confident and ends up making a fool of himself. Tanner Bailey and Tanner have a bit of a vitriolic relationship. When Tanner first joined the Dawgs, he started picking on Bailey because of how childish and timid he is, but Bailey still tried to befriend him anyways. Tanner often exploits and takes advantage of Bailey, though the latter doesn't really seem to mind and still sees Tanner as a friend. Mr. Dirks Bailey and his father’s relationship is sort of strained. While Mr. Dirks does care for his son, he is disappointed in Bailey’s nervousness and failure to even look at a soccer ball. He put him on the soccer team because he thought it would be good for his self-esteem. He tries to get Bailey to toughen up, but doesn’t know anything about soccer. Mrs. Dirks While Bailey’s mother is never shown, she seems to be quite protective of him and often writes excuse notes for him during practice. Trivia * Bailey was based on nervous kids that Bill Hinds often encountered when coaching sports teams. * It appears that Bailey has some kind of form of autism, due to his special needs, fears, and reluctance to do new things. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dawgs Category:Males